Pamiętnik zbiegłego anioła
by Gibril
Summary: Kolejne lata mijają, a ja tęsknię za domem. One mijają, a zbliża się apokalipsa, ale spokojnie, naczynia Michała i Lucyfera jeszcze się nie narodziły, mogę spokojnie jeszcze poszaleć. Kim jestem pytasz? Tu nazywają mnie Loki...


p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"20.01.1728r, wtorek/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l13 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Kolejny dzień beznadziei. Godziny mijają, bezsensownie poganiane podmuchami wiatru. Snując się, jak upiór przemierzam ścieżkę wytyczoną przez minuty. Samotność uderza mnie przy każdym kroku. Czuję jak czas omija moje ciało, czuję jak w każdej sekundzie umierają ludzie. W Paryżu właśnie powiesiłą się Luize Poirot, jej życie ulatuje ku Niebu. Zazdroszczę jej!/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l13 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Szuram nogami po uliczkach Lyonu. Obok mnie przebiega mała dziewczynka, przypomina mi moją siostrzyczkę, zwłaszcza kiedy podskakuje podekscytowana, jej rude loczki tańczą wtedy uroczo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l13 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Ciemne zaułki mają swój urok, tajemnicza aura wyzwala w ludziach ich ciemniejszą stronę. W takich właśnie miejscach spotykam Toma, lubię patrzeć, w momentach kiedy się śmieje, jak szaleńcze ogniki tańczą w jego oczach. Spoglądam na jego dłonie, są ubrudzone krwią, którą on zlizuje ze smakiem. Nie lubię, za to patrzeć, przez tę krótką chwilę, kiedy wbija komuś w brzuch nóż, szkarłatne krople spływają wtedy, wsiąkając w ubranie. Masakryczny widok! Tom spogląda wtedy na mnie z ekscytacją, jego głos drży kiedy prosi mnie, o jeszcze jedną noc, pyta czy przyjdę. On nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co mi robi. Zaciskam dłonie. „Przyjdę" mówię. To nie jest kłamstwo, po prostu, nie mam wyboru. Kiedy tylko nabiorę sił i wyzwolę się spod wpływu zaklęcia, nic nie będzie mnie już ograniczać. Teraz jednak stoję tuż obok niego, mógłbym z łatwością przebić jego serce sztyletem, który ukrywam w rękawie, ale nie robię tego. Tom przybliża się do mnie, jego dłoń błądzi po moim policzku, słyszę jak szepcze jakieś bzdury po francusku, ja jednak nie zwracam na to uwagi. Patrzę na pieczęć wygrawerowaną na guzikach marynarki Toma. Jak coś tak małego, może spętać kogoś żyjącego tak długo? Jak taki tyci znaczek, może wysysać ze mnie moc, przez tak wiele miesięcy?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l13 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Siedzę na dachu kościoła, obserwuję piękne kolory, które pojawiają się o wschodzie słońca. Przysiadł się do mnie bury kot. Wspólnie wypatrujemy pierwszych, złocistych promieni. Uśmiecham się czując, jak światło zmywa ze mnie skutki zaklęcie./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l13 level1 lfo1;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"04.02.1728r, środa./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Stoję na moście, słyszę za sobą ciężkie kroki, do których przyzwyczaiłem się po miesiącach, czasu spędzonego razem, w ciemnych uliczkach Lyonu. „Tom" mówię wpatrując się w tajemniczą twarz księżyca. Jeśli się wysilę, może usłyszę migotanie gwiazd./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Uśmiecham się podając mu kieliszek z winem, jego pewne palce zaciskają się wokół szkła. Tom pije, a ja opowiadam mu o pięknych miejscach, w których nigdy nie był oraz, których zapewnie nie zobaczy. Kiedy kończą nam się trunki, on proponuje mi pozostanie na noc. Odmawiam jednak. Wychodzę, p przechodząc zwracam na siebie uwagę pewnej kobiety, mojej znajomej, która przypadkiem była niedaleko./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Siedzimy na poręczy mostu- ja i bury kot, obserwujemy jak słońce kładzie cienie na szarych budynkach. To piękne, ile można wyrządzić, mając do pomocy jednego człowieka. Nawet jeśli feralny guzik zmuszał mnie do stania u boku Toma podczas jego „pracy", to nie uniemożliwiał mi podpowiadania mu, kto ma umrzeć następny. Jutro okaże się, że Tomas Cadavre nie żyje. A ja będę mieć świadomość, że czterdziestu siedmiu przestępców, oraz ich morderca, jest martwych. Do prawdy, wschody słońca są równie piękne jak i noce…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"„Vive la nuit"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"16.02.1728r, poniedziałek/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo3;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo3;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Świt zastaje mnie w łóżku, po raz pierwszy, od niemal pół roku. Uśmiecham się, sięgam po szklankę, stojącą na szafce nocnej. Wypijam jej zawartość, a słodka ciecz rozlewa się po moim języku. Świat znów jest piękny!/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo3;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Blade światło słońca łaskocze moją skórę, kiedy jego promienie przedzierają się przez chmury szukając mojej twarzy./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo3;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-W południe zaczyna padać, delikatne krople, zimnego, wczesnowiosennego deszczu muskają moje policzki. Pogoda idealnie odzwierciedla mój nastrój i melancholię, która mnie ogarnia./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo3;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Paryski cmentarz jest domem wielu, z tych których znam. Tam właśnie poznaję Anabelle De Lys, jej złote włosy błyszczą srebrzystymi kroplami. Ona uśmiecha się do mnie, bardzo białym uśmiechem, a jej perlisty śmiech zabija mój smutek./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 21.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm;" align="center"26.02.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l15 level1 lfo4;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l15 level1 lfo4;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Razem z Anabelle stoimy na barierce mostu. W dole woda, odbija światło zachodzącego słońca. Wyciągam się w jego stronę. Anabelle chwyta mnie za nadgarstek, przyciąga do siebie i szepcze wprost do ucha „ jeśli spadniesz, pozwolę ci zginąć". Zaczynam się śmiać, rozkładam ręce. „Więc pozwól" mówię, jej oddech łaskocze mnie w ucho. Czuję jak jej ramiona, z nadludzką siłą oplatają mnie w pasie, „nie" mówi./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l15 level1 lfo4;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Spoglądam w gładką taflę lustra. Patrzy, z niego, na mnie, delikatna kobieca twarz. Zmiana wyglądu po wyjeździe z Lyonu była dobrą decyzją. Moje, teraz już ciemno-rude włosy zaplatam w warkocz, na ramiona nasuwam szlafrok. Widzę Anabelle śpiącą, w fioletowej pościeli./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l15 level1 lfo4;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam z Francji, jedynym bagażem jaki biorę, jest mój bury kot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"10.03.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo5;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo5;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Chwilowo jestem w Sztokholmie, kostropate staruszki mijające mnie na mieście przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. Lubię obserwować migrację statków w porcie, wielkie, drewniane konstrukcje poruszające się, majestatycznie, tuż przed moimi oczami. Jak coś tak pięknego, mogło wyjść z rąk ludzi?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo5;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Nie spodziewałam się, że spotkam tu znajomą twarz, jednak stara, zarośnięta gęba Odyna ukazuje się przede mną, gdy tylko stawiam nogę w restauracji. Mimo mojej zmienionej aparycji witamy się jak starzy przyjaciele. On próbuje mnie przekonać do częstszego przebywania w takiej postaci, oraz tytułuje „panienką", ja odpłacam mu „staruszkiem". Zjadamy ubogą kolacją, on zaprasza mnie na przyjęcie urządzone przez jego syna. Próbuję odmówić, na końcu jednak przyjmuję zaproszenie./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo5;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Przychodzimy na przyjęcie. Chwilę wcześniej ustaliliśmy, że pozostanę w ukryciu, więc Odyn przedstawia mnie jako „Pannę Arch". Jest to nazwisko, którego używam dość często, przypomina mi o domu i rodzinie./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo5;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Bycie niezauważoną zawsze było moim atutem, w ja nie mam zamiaru z tego rezygnować. Siadam więc pomiędzy kłócącymi się zażarcie, Baldurem i Thorem, mija ponad dwadzieścia minut nim zauważają samą moją obecność./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo5;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Po drodze do hotelu gubię but. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy go nie znajdę, a szkoda, to były moje jedyne zielone szpilki./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo5;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Mam zamiar zwinąć się stąd jak najszybciej, nie zostanę tu ani chwili dłużej, te wszystkie staruszki trzebaby potopić. MON DIEU! Toż to przecież gorsze niż te wszystkie żaby w Egipcie, a te już były nieznośne./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"17.03.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo6;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo6;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Oslo, bardzo lubię tu przebywać, ładna pogoda. Nuda mnie zabija! Bezczynność jest najgorszą karą, za opuszczenie domu, jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić. A wyobraźnię mam ogromną…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo6;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Spotkałam Nandrę Brick, jej mąż wydaje się być całkiem ciekawym człowiekiem, oprócz tych porwanych dziesięciolatek, jest dosyć miły./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"21.04.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Ogarnia mnie niewyobrażalnie wielkie znużenie. Spoglądając w niebo nie widzę ani jednej chmury, patrząc w dół widzę jedynie monotonne płyty chodnikowe./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Leżę na dachu jakiegoś domu. Przestaję liczyć godziny. Czas i tak mija, nieustannie zabijając moją ochotę do życia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"22.04.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l10 level1 lfo8;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Anabelle mnie znalazła. Jej palce śledzą linię mojej szczęki, kiedy tłumaczę jej, kim dokładnie jestem./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l10 level1 lfo8;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Nasze głosy, tak ciche, szepczące w dzikiej głuszy. Mała, rozpadająca się, chatynka, która należy do Anabelle, nie utrzymuje ciepła. Otulane futrami przed kominkiem opowiadamy sobie historie z naszego życia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"07.05.1728r, piątek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l12 level1 lfo9;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Opuszczam Oslo, szykuje się piękna podróż statkiem. Mam zamiar zostać na morzu jak najdłużej. To szansa na obserwowanie majestatu fal i zmienności pogody./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l12 level1 lfo9;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Otaczają mnie beżągozyty! To bezmózgie, bezokie, myślące jedną częścią ciała, neandertalskie pierdoły! Znaczy- mam na myśli, że ci idioci- Norwedzy, z którymi płynę, to okrutnie- absolutnie- chyba zacznę ryczeć- niedopowiedzenie- złe towarzystwo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"27.05.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Po kolacji z kapitanem, wychodzę na pokład. Myślę o Ranie van Rodzie, który jest tu jedyną przyzwoitą osobą. Słyszę za sobą jego zdecydowane kroki, „Kapitanie van Rod" mówię „ Co sprowadza Pana na górę w tak chłodny wieczór?" pytam. W odpowiedzi dostaję jedynie krótkie „Obowiązki Panno Arch". Odwracam się, aura zmieniła się od posiłku, przez chwilę jego oczy zasłania czerń. Jego obecność na statku była dla mnie oczywista, osobiście się ze mną przywitał tuż przed wypłynięciem, nie spodziewałam się jednak, że opęta kogokolwiek. Uśmiecham się do niego, w jego oczach widzę odbicie swojej twarzy, takiego wyszczerzu ostatnio u mnie brakowało. „Trixie, proszę, mów mi Trixie" mówię, trująco słodkim, upominającym, głosem. „Raul" odpowiada na moje niezadane pytanie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"10.06.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-1/3 pasażerów nie żyje. Razem z Raulem i jego (heh) demonicznie śmiesznymi pomysłami, ta liczba urośnie o połowę do końca tygodnia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"28.06.1728r, poniedziałek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Dwie osoby, przeżyły dwie, pierdolone osoby! Cholerni łowcy, wyegzorcyzmowali Raula! A ŻEBY ICH PIEKŁO POCHŁONĘŁO! Albo nie… sama się nimi zajmę./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"29.06.1728r, wtorek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Mam tego dość, pieprzeni Campbellowie uciekli. Jeszcze ich dorwę!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"05.07.1728r, poniedziałek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-HA! Mattew Campbell- martwy, teoretyczne, znaczy- martwy dla świata, tak, jego cuchnące nieumarte truchło, nigdy nie ujrzy już siwiała dnia. Może dlatego, że mój myszdwajler wydrapał mu oczy. Hm…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"17.07.1728r, sobota/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Po uspokojeniu się stwierdzam, iż mój wybuch złości, był całkowicie bezpodstawny. Raul- jakkolwiek fajny, był jedynie demonem, sama miałam zamiar się go pozbyć. Jednak, co się stało, to się nie odstanie, a ja, nie wskrzeszam bez powodu. Fakt, tak jak Mattew, również i Gary jest martwy. Za to skrzyżowanie myszy z rotwailerem było świetnym pomysłem, może i maleństwo ma apetyt, jest jednak świetnym kompanem./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"24.07.1728r, sobota/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Jakkolwiek lubię podróżować, ludzkimi środkami transportu, czasem trzeba jednak, rozprostować kończyny. W kilka chwil jestem na moim ulubionym kontynencie ( oczywiście, że wylądowanie 5 metrów obok się liczy). Australia zawsze mnie odprężała. Moje ukochane miejsca, rośliny i zwierzęta. Jakie to relaksujące./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"30.07.1728r, piątek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Słońce, piasek, woda, lato- wszystko czego można chcieć w wakacje. Dlaczego więc Siedzina lodowcu na Antarktydzie? Tylko Tatuś raczy wiedzieć…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 18.0pt; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo10;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Wsłuchuję się w otaczającą mnie ciszę. Mój towarzysz leży mi na kolanach, mruczy delikatnie, kiedy palcami przeczesuję jego bure futerko./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"12.08.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo11;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Czuję pod palcem krótkie, czarne włosy , patrzę na bladą twarz Biniego Stewarta. Jego usta wykrzywia grymas strachu, kiedy Carmelie odcina mu głowę./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo11;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Minęło wiele godzin, od kiedy Carmi poprosiła mnie o pomoc, nie sądzę, że wybrała odpowiednią osobę, jednak, w większości, ponoszę odpowiedzialność, za to, co się stało./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo11;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Łowca to interesujący podtyp człowieka, każdy z nich ma wielkie pokłady uporu, które razem ze ślepą wiarą, że robią coś dobrego, oraz wielką ilością autodestrukcyjnych zapędów powoduje, że są w tej robocie cholernie dobrzy, tu przykładem zdecydowanie jest Carmelie Campbell./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"17.08.1728r, wtorek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo12;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Wyciągam twarz ku sierpniowemu słońcu, kiedy naszym zwyczajem siedzimy w małej kawiarence, wsłuchując się w zegar, wybijający właśnie dwunastą./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo12;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Chmury, leniwie przesuwają się po błękitnym niebie, razem z Carmi napawamy się ich uspokajającym wpływem./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo12;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Carmelie za dnia, oraz Carmelie w nocy- to dwie różne osoby. O poranka, jasnowłosa dziewczyna, wypełnia nasze dni uśmiechem oraz spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, w których migotają wesołe ogniki. Po zmroku, zmienia się jednak, w bezwzględną łowczynię włosy, zamiast opadać kaskadami na ramiona, ciasno związane w warkocz, przylegają jej do pleców. A w oczach płonie, ogień zemsty./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo12;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Spoglądam, jak Carmi wiruje, w szalonym tańcu, za każdym krokiem, długim ruchem dłoni, powala kolejnego trupojada. Jej iskrzące wściekłością oczy, oraz blada twarz, nie oddają żadnych emocji, wykrzywiając się tylko w niewesołym grymasie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"20.08.1728r, piątek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo13;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Carmi jest cicha, nie pyta gdzie, ani poco, znikam na całe dnie, jednak kiedy wracam, do niewielkiego domku na obrzeżach Londynu, który obecnie zajmujemy, ona patrzy wtedy, na mnie swoimi przenikliwymi oczami, które przyciągają mój wzrok, swoim hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo13;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Czarne, pionowe źrenice studiują moją twarz. Ja, wpatruję się, w turkusowe tęczówki, które odbijają światło ognia. Wplatam palce w bure futerko, a mój dzielny towarzysz mruczy rozkosznie. Uroczy dźwięk, który przywołuje uśmiech na moją twarz. Carmi też się uśmiecha, jednak jej szczęście nie sięga oczu./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo13;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Ogień Tańczy na mojej dłoni. Drzwi skrzypią, zaciskam palce. Carmi patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie, jednak milczy i idzie zmyć krew z twarzy./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo13;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Carmi śpi spokojnie, jej rytmiczny oddech uspokaja chaos w mojej głowie, i choć wciąż przemyka przez nią tysiąc myśli na sekundę, to czuję się bezpieczniej./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"25.08.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo14;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Tej nocy budzi mnie koszmar, moje oczy błądzą chwilę po ciemnym pokoju, wciąż zaplątane w straszny sen. Mrugam, pod powiekami wciąż mam płonące mury miasta. Twarze okalanych płomieniami nieznajomych na zawsze pozostaną wypalone na moich źrenicach. Zrywam się z łóżka, zdejmuję przepoconą koszulę, zakładam świeże ubranie i wybiegam z pokoju, z domu- w noc. Biegnę labiryntem ulic, uciekam, a gonią mnie cienie./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo14;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Wpatruję się ślepo w ścianę, studiuję długie pęknięcie, które prowadzi w poprzek niej. Mój bury kot łasi się do mnie, domagając się pieszczot./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo14;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Wieczór nadchodzi zaskakująco szybko, przez okno obserwuję piękny zachód słońca, rozchodzące się wśród chmur kolory przywodzą mi na myśl owoce, z naszego ogrodu- ogrodu, który już nie należy do mnie, którego już nigdy nie ujrzę. Znów zbiera mi się na wspominki…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"01.09.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l18 level1 lfo15;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Prześladują mnie obrazy, pojawiają się moich snach i na jawie. Twarze cierpiących, widzę w twarzach przechodniów, których mijam, kiedy idę do sklepu. Wciąż śni mi się ten sam koszmar, gdy się budzę czuję swąd palonej skóry oraz siarkę. Unikam snu, nie jem, nie mrugam, jeśli zamknę oczy zobaczę cierpienie tylu osób./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l18 level1 lfo15;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Carmelie się martwi, mówię jej, że to przejściowe, jednak ona nie nabiera się na moje kłamstwa. Wciąż towarzyszę jej na polowaniach, ale obecne jest jedynie moje ciało, oczami umysłu, wciąż widzę ogień./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"06.09.1728r, poniedziałek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l9 level1 lfo16;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Polowanie nie powiodło się. Trzymam w ramionach małego chłopca, po mojej twarzy spływają gorące krople, szeptam mu do ucha słodkie kłamstwa „będzie dobrze" mówię „zaraz przestanie boleć", jego niebieskie oczka patrzą na mnie ufnie, widzę przed oczami twarzyczkę, niemal identyczną, z tą mojego braciszka./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l9 level1 lfo16;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-„Puść" mówi Carmelie twardym, wypranym z emocji głosem. Ja jeszcze mocniej ściskam niewielkie truchełko chłopczyka, który chwilę temu wyzionął ducha. „Dobranoc Cassie" myślę./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"12.09.1728r, niedziela/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo17;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Pada, ziemia jest miękka pod moimi stopami, moje ubrania przemokły już godziny temu, ja brnę jednak, podążając śladem Carmi. Co ona sobie wyobraża? Sama! Na gniazdo wampirów! Chyba oszalała!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center"21.09.1728r, wtorek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 3.3pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo17;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Carmelie ostatnio więcej czyta, przegląda wielkie, wiekowe tomy. Kiedy jednak pytam ją, na co poluje, ona zmienia temat, izoluje się./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo17;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Mój bury towarzysz leży na łóżku, jego ogon kiwa się na boki, wodzi oczami po pokoju. To urodzony łowca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"29.09.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo18;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Żegnam się z Carmi „wrócę za miesiąc" mówię. Jej uścisk miażdży mi żebra. Wychodzę, odwracając się widzę Carmelie, stojącą w oknie./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo18;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Droga z Londynu do stolicy Danii jest dosyć długa, zwłaszcza teraz, w sezonie największych opadów, nie będzie to miła, wycieczka krajoznawcza…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"10.10.1728r, niedziela/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo19;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Po długim okresie, w którym stopień ubłocenia w skali od 1 do 10 wynosił 15, znów cieszę się czystymi (i suchymi) ubraniami. I mimo nieustających już koszmarów, czuję się dużo lepiej niż przez ostatnie dni./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo19;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Biegnę, obce ulice, obcego miasta, przemykają przed moimi oczami, wiatr rozwiewa moje włosy. A za mną szaleje pożoga. „Szybciej! Uciekaj" poganiam się w myślach. Gdzie jestem? Co to za miejsce? Przeklęte miasto, ciągnie się bez końca. „szybko, zwiewaj". Ogniste bicze sięgają coraz bliżej. Języki ognia niemal dotykają moich stóp. „Prędko! Jest jeszcze szansa!" Nie niema. Ja uciekam, a miasto płonie. Jednak koszmar się kończy, a ja, budzę się w przepoconej pościeli, z echem krzyku, tkwiącym jeszcze w gardle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"12.10.1728r, wtorek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: 21.3pt; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo20;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Siedzę w kuchni, w dłoni trzymam kubek z, zimną już, kawą. Parszywa pogoda. Słyszę trzeszczenie kości, przy każdym swoim ruchu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"18.10.1728r, poniedziałek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="Punktowany" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Gładzę kciukiem uszko filiżanki, podnoszę wzrok na siedzącą przede mną kobietę, jej blond włosy spięte są delikatnie z tyłu, na twarzy gości,jak zwykle, zdecydowanie. „Nie uciekniesz przede mną. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?" pyta. „Nie uciekam" odpowiadam „każdy wie, że przed przeznaczeniem się nie ucieknie, zwłaszcza ja". Znów patrzę na swoje trzęsące się dłonie. Los uśmiecha się nad swoją filiżanką. „Dobrze…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"20.10.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Miasto płonie a ogień łaskocze mnie w palce, gorące łzy spływają po moich policzkach. Chcę się obudzić, jednak nie mogę- to nie sen. Płonę, a razem ze mną płonie Kopenhaga. Moc płynie w moich żyłach silniej niż zwykle, nie mam kontroli nad swoim ciałem, ledwo widzę na oczy./p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Brukowane ulice spływają krwią niewinnych. „Czym sobie zasłużyli na tę okrutną śmierć? Czy całe życie trwali w grzechu?" pytam w myślach, wołam do Ojca, cichym krzykiem, błagam o przebaczenie- dla dzieci. Ale jak zwykle, odpowiada mi cisza./p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Moje palce prześlizgują się po drewnianej fasadzie budynku, a ta w sekundzie zajmuje się płomieniem. Lekko zielone ogniki mrugają do mnie wesoło. Co ta szmata dosypała mi do kawy?/p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Spoglądam na spokojnie szumiącą wodę, lekko żółta piana gromadzi się u moich stóp, a w oddali płonnie miasto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"23.10.1728r,sobota/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Praca nie jest zakończona. Na pomoc ludzkości rzucił się chyba cały garnizon. Psia krew! Muszę uciekać!/p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Jestem wrakiem, cieniem siebie sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Wszystkie ubrania lądują w koszu, są przesiąknięte zapachem spalenizny, i o wiele za duże./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"01.11.1728r, poniedziałek/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="Punktowany" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Leżę w łóżku kontemplując bezsens mojego życia. To znaczy, ja wiem, że moje istnienie zostało powołane do bycia, w jakimś, tylko Jasności znanym celu, ale ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż utrzymuje mnie przy życiu, skoro nie robię nic, co mogłoby zasłużyć na przebywanie w kreacji Pana! A może to kara, za wszystkie moje zbrodnie? Za opuszczenie domu i rodziny. Żałuję, ale moja obecność tam, krzywdzi w większym stopniu niż pomaga. Trzeba zostawić ważne rzeczy, osobom bardziej kompetentnym, które nie będą krzywdzić tych, których kocham./p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center"03.11.1728r, środa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" align="center" /p  
p class="Punktowany" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Nienawidzę bezczynności, jednak mogę stwierdzić, że obserwacja ognia to fascynujące zajęcie. Siedzę więc, przed paleniskiem, wpatrując się w wesoło błyskające ogniki. Nagle czuję jak coś zimnego- lufa strzelby- dotyka mojej szyi. Odwracam się ostrożnie, widzę zaciętą minę Carmi, w jej oczach czai się smutek i zdrada. Nieopodal leży jedna z jej ksiąg. „Już wiem emczym/em jesteś"/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"„Au revoir Carmelie"/p  
p class="nor2" /p  
p class="nor2" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"13.11.1728r, sobota/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Stoję przed lustrem, moje nowe, kruczoczarne włosy, spinam u góry, moje jadowicie zielone oczy błyskają zza grzywki opadającej mi na czoło. Odwracam się, przez całe plecy, od lewego ramienia, do prawego biodra, biegnie cienka blizna (pamiątka dalekiej przeszłości), która manifestuje się w każdej mojej postaci./p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Wyglądam przez okno, nie przepadam za jesienią w Berlinie, może za kilka dni znów zmienię miejsce pobytu, to nie byłby tak zły pomysł…/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"16.11.1728r, wtorek/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="Punktowany" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Siedzę w zadymionym, przepełnionym pomieszczeniu. Tłumnie przebywający tu ludzie piją piwo i kłócą się, a mnie ogarnia zmęczenie, bezdenna pustka wypełniająca moje serce szepta do mnie podsycając moją bezradność. Trzymam w ręce kawałek papieru, moje własne pismo kłuje mnie w oczy, tekstem dyktowanym przez zdradzieckie myśi…/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"„A uśmiech zblednie,/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"Zastąpiony pogardą,/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"I śmierć cię czeka,/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"Przywitasz ją z oczekiwaniem,/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"I fałszywy uśmiech zniknie,/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"Zastąpi go krew szkarłatna,/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"Twoja, braci twych i sióstr,/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"Przywitasz ich w swych ramionach."/p  
p class="nor2" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"18.11.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="Punktowany" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Siedzę przed lustrem, rozczesuję skołtunione włosy. Mija godzina i następna, i kolejna, jedna, dwie, dziesięć. A ja czeszę ciemne loki. I mija dzień i następny, i kolejny, jeden, dwa, dziesięć. Słońce wznosi się i zachodzi, a ja czekam, ale na daremno, nie dzieje się nic…/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"25.11.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="Punktowany" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Siedzę na starej, drewnianej ławce, przede mną wznosi się gmach katedry. Zastanawiam się czy nie wrócić. Może ktoś by się ucieszył, na przykład Cassie, albo Anna… Nie, byliby wściekli, kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Nikt nie chce mnie tam widzieć… Te myśli nawiedzają mnie codziennie, ich intensywność mnie przygnębia. Jednak spoglądam w niebo i próbuję odczytać ich szczęście, z układów chmur, które sprawiają, że tafla błękitu wygląda jak obraz./p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"10.12.1728r, piątek/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Pada śnieg, jego drobne płatki osiadają mi na włosach. Czuję na twarzy delikatne pocałunki wiatru./p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Wracam do Francji, przesiadywanie w zadymionych Berlińskich spelunach, ani trochę mnie nie bawi./p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"13.12.1728r, poniedziałek/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Paryż- moje ulubione miasto Europy, a teraz, kiedy kamienne budynki pokryte są warstewką białego puchu, jeszcze bardziej poraża mnie piękno tego miejsca./p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Spaceruję spokojnymi uliczkami, spotykam miłych, uczynnych ludzi, uśmiecham się…/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"23.12.1728r, czwartek/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="Punktowany" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Moje miasto śpi, a ja stoję na gmachu jakiegoś urzędu, raz po raz spoglądając, na śpiących mieszkańców./p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"„Joyeux /span/emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"emNospan style="color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"ë/spanl"/em/span/p  
p class="nor2"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"01.01.1729r, sobota/span/p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="nor2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Pijemy z Dimitrim kawę, w jego oczach widzę wesołe ogniki, które dają mi złudną nadzieję na leprze jutro. Widzę w tych wesołych iskierkach szansę dla ludzkości, ale nie dla siebie…/p  
p class="nor2" /p  
p class="PunktowanyCxSpLast" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"*span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Przechadzamy się uliczkami Paryża, obserwujemy dzieci, biegające radośnie wśród tłumów. Spoglądam wtedy na Dimitriego, i żałuję, tak bardzo żałuję wszystkiego…/p 


End file.
